Broken Wings
by MackenzieBTRfan1
Summary: "Broken wings, will never fly, A wish to sing, the faith to try, Our promises, will never be broken, So promise me, our bond will never die..." Katie and Kendall can't live without each other, so what happens when Katie has to? One shot. *I DO NOT OWN BTR*


She was her brother's sister. She loved him more than anything. She couldn't live without him. He called her his angel. She called him her protector.

She was only 11 years old. She looked back to the days when she was little and he would sing to her when she was sad, or let her sleep in his bed when she had nightmares. She remembers him teaching her how to skate and play hockey. His nickname was also the first word she ever said… He's only 17 now. And that's how it'll be from now on. She misses him too much. She can't believe what happened. She refuses to believe it. When she found her mom crying, she knew something bad had happened. And when she heard the news, her whole world went crashing down. She ran into his room and locked his door. She sat on his bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She cried for hours. She sat on the bed for a few days, not bothering to eat anything or go to school. She didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to eat. She wanted her brother. She wanted her brother's friends. Heck, she wouldn't even care if she had her brother and her brother's friend's producer. But they were all gone.

* * *

Her brother had been in a band known as Big Time Rush. She remembered all the happy things that had happened over the last year since the band started. Last week they went on tour. She didn't care that he was going on tour at first, but just before he left, she got this feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong. Something bad was about to happen. She tried to stop him and his friends from going… mostly him though, but they didn't listen. She begged him, and even started crying. He had taken her hands into his and told her that nothing was going to happen, that everything would be OK. She tried to believe him, she really did, but she just couldn't. The last thing she heard was, "Love you baby sister, I'll see you when we get back". But of course, he wasn't coming back.

On the way to Europe, the private jet that the band, their manager, and his personal assistant was on crashed just near the coast of Europe. At first, he was the only one to get out, but then he couldn't swim anymore. He was too far away from the shore. He got tired and drowned, along with his best friends, manager, and manager's assistant who had never gotten out of the plane. Her brother was gone. Kendall was gone.

* * *

Katie locked herself in his room, staying in there for the 3 days since she found out what happened. If she needed to go to the washroom, her brother's room had a bathroom attached to it. She was depressed. She _knew _she couldn't live without her brother. She didn't eat at all. On the 3rd day, she decided that that had been the longest time she was going to not see her brother. At 1 in the morning, when her mom was asleep, Katie walked to her room and got all dressed up. She put on a blue dress, and the sapphire necklace she had gotten from Kendall when she was 7 and he was 13. She curled her hair until it was perfectly curled, and slipped on her black converse before walking back to Kendall's room and shut the door once again.

Kendall's room was perfectly clean. Katie set up her spot. She got Kendall's favorite hockey stick and laid it down on the ground. She got a picture of Kendall, her mom, and herself and put it next to the stick. Then, she went into the bathroom and got a razor and a bottle of pills. She wrote a note and placed it on Kendall's bed. She then laid down on the floor beside the picture and the hockey stick. Before she took the pills, she took the razor she held in her small hand and engraved something on her arm. Katie winced as she dragged the razor across her skin as pain shot through her arm. She didn't care though, and she wasn't scared either. She needed to be with her brother. That's all that mattered to her. Katie grabbed a hand full of pills and swallowed them, before laying the rest of the way on the carpeted floor of Kendall's old bedroom and letting herself slip away. Into a peaceful sleep that she would never wake up from.

* * *

The next morning, Mrs. Knight went into Kendall's old room to check on Katie, screaming when she saw her 11 year old daughter on the floor, dead. She looked over the girl. Katie was wearing a nice blue dress, her sapphire necklace, and black converse. Her long brown hair had been gently curled and there was a small smile on her lips. She noted how Kendall's favorite hockey stick and a picture of the 3 of them was laying gently beside her. Mrs. Knight took the not off the bed and read over it.

_Mom,_

_I really love you. Thank you for being the best mom in the world and taking care of me. I'm sorry I did this but I love my brother and I can't live without him. I hope you understand that. Even though I'm gone, I'll still always be your little girl, just like even though Kendall's gone he'll always be your little boy. I love you mom, please don't forget me._

_Sincerely, Your only daughter,_

_Katie_

Mrs. Knight let the note fall out of her hands as she brought her hands over her mouth. She looked down and saw blood staining the carpet and Katie's left arm. She took a wet face cloth to wipe off all the dried blood and look to see what had been written on her arm. The 4 words she saw broke her heart even more than it had.

_'I'm coming big brother'_

* * *

As this was happening, up above, in the place in the clouds that most people would call heaven, a brother and a sister were meeting again for the first time in over a week. Katie was so happy she got to see her big brother again. Kendall was happy that he got to see his little sister again. The two hugged for a while, and then Kendall took Katie's hand and pulled her towards the group of people that she hadn't seen in the same amount of time she hadn't seen Kendall.

Everybody was happy again. Kendall explained to Katie that he had seen her within that one week he was gone. He told her that he saw his angel had broken wings. He told her that now his angel's wings were fixed. That just proved to Katie even more that Kendall was her protector. He was the only one who could fix her when she was broken, make her laugh when she was sad, he was the only one that she would ever call her big brother. They could never live without each other.

_"Broken wings, will never fly_

_A wish to sing, the faith to try_

_Our promises, will never be broken_

_So promise me, our bond will never die"_

* * *

**A/N: Another oneshot, COMPLETE! I almost cried writing this :'( The song at the end, is a song I wrote called 'Promises' but I changd the lyrics a little bit. Please review!**

**~MackenzieBATfan1**


End file.
